


Rowena's tea

by spn_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_enthusiast
Summary: When Y/N has trouble sleeping, Rowena has a potion that can help...





	Rowena's tea

I had been trying to sleep for the last four hours without success so I decided to get out of my room for a little walk, hoping this would help me calm down.

As I walk across the corridor I can hear the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. I realise it must be Rowena. She’s been living with us for the last few months, since she decided to quit the dark side. As I’m getting near the kitchen, I decide to go and see what she’s up to.

“Rowena, hi!”, I greet her.

“Oh! Y/N, darling, I didn’t think you would still be up at this hour.”, she says to me.

“Well, to tell you the truth, the last couple of days have been pretty intense and I can’t seem to relax enough to fall asleep. I tried reading a book. It usually does the trick but not this time. I also took a hot bath and it didn’t work either. I’ve been up for over 48 hours and I can’t seem to fall asleep.”, I tell her.

“Aye. The last few days must have been quite stressful for you. And seeing that poor handsome angel getting hurt so badly must have been scary for all of… you. “, she says, looking me square in the eyes with her signature brow raised as if I was supposed to understand some kind of secret subtext.

“Hum… well yeah. It’s never fun to see a friend get hurt. But he’s fine now. Thanks to you.”, I answer with a small smile.

I look at her, waiting to see if she has anything to add. When she doesn’t push the conversation further, I turn around and begin to head towards the tv room.

“Y/N, dear, I think I might have a little something for that wee sleeping problem of yours.”, she says, striding towards me. “You see, during my free time, I’ve been developing a few herbal teas and I might have something to help you… say…make your heart content in the most blissful and relaxing way possible.”, she tells me, with the same expression she had when she reminded me of Cas’s injury.

“Oh… what the hell. I might as well try this.”, I tell her. “Thanks Rowena!”, I add as she gives me a cup she prepared while we were talking. “I guess I’ll just go and watch a movie while I sip on that herbal tea. You want to join me?”, I ask her.

“No. Thank you dear. I’ll just stay here in the kitchen in case the boys call. They made me look for a spell in my grimoire and I want to be ready when and if they call.”, she says.

“Ok. Cool.”, I say, then I make my way towards the tv room.

As I sit down on the couch, I take a sip of the tea. “Not bad.”, I mumble to myself as I savor the warm fruity liquid.

Finally selecting a movie to watch, I snuggle comfortably against a body pillow, in the corner of the couch, and try to concentrate on the movie while sipping on my herbal tea.

About an hour later, I’m feeling a lot more relaxed and… a little hungry. I press pause on Netflix and head to the kitchen.

As I open the fridge, I can feel a presence behind me. A little panicked, I turn around.

“Cas! Oh! God! Your scared me.”, I say, a hand on my heart which is still racing in my chest. “I didn’t know you guys were back.”

“I apologize. We’ve only just arrived. Dean is outside, cleaning up 'Baby'. What are you up to, Y/N?” He asks, stepping a bit closer.

The way he says my name, barely above a whisper, suddenly makes me feel very self-conscious. I’m only wearing my nighty. I cross my arms over my chest and I take a step back but I’m already against the fridge door.

“Well I was just watching a movie and I got a little hungry. There isn’t much in the fridge for a snack. I guess we’ll need to go to the grocery store in the morning.”, I answer.

“Just how hungry are you, Y/N?, he asks with that voice again, taking another step closer. He is now at about 2 feet from me and I feel a bit crowded.

“Hum… just a bit peckish I guess.”, I say, a little unsure. His proximity and the way he looks at me so intently is very overwhelming. I decide to turn around to look in the cabinet next to the fridge, in case there would be some snacks available… and to avoid his intense gaze.

“Oh! Crackers! This will have to do I guess.”, I say.

As I’m about to reach for the box, I feel Cas’s hand on my arm, slowly lowering it so I don’t reach the box. When my arm is back at my side, his right hand runs back all the way up my arm to my neck while his left hand reaches the other side of my neck.

“Hum… Cas… what…. What are you doing?”, I ask, not knowing how to react to his sudden invasion of my private space.

“You seem very tense, Y/N. Perhaps a little massage would help you relax.”, he whispers a little too close to my right ear as he starts to slowly rub my neck.

It all happens so quickly. Next thing I know, his hands are slowly going up and down from my middle back to my neck and it feels amazing. His warmth, his technique and his very presence bring me to a state of total relaxation.

“You guys look cozy!”, Dean suddenly exclaims, pulling me out of Cas’s magic touch.

As I turn around to greet him, I come face to face with Cas who didn’t move at all. His eyes are hooded and he keeps staring at me. Trying to ignore his gaze and my reaction to his previous contact, I turn my head towards Dean and start making small talk, hoping Cas will let go a little. To my surprise, Dean walks further into the kitchen and says, “Well, there doesn’t seem to be a lot of food left around here. How about I make us some pie, Y/N?” he asks with a smirk, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. “But maybe I should get a little more comfortable first.”, he says, taking off his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder, bending down slowly, with his butt in my direction, to reach for the lower cabinet containing the flour.

At this point I’m really wondering what the hell is going on, but I’m paralyzed. When I’m about to reply, I feel Cas put his arms around my waist to bring me closer to his body so I turn my head to face him. “Cas, what are you-“, I start asking, but he puts a finger on my lips to shush me.

“There is no need for words between us, Y/N. Let’s leave Dean to his task and concentrate on us.” He says with a husky voice.

I turn my gaze to Dean for a moment and he winks at me. “You guys enjoy yourselves. I’m making pie.”, he says, wiggling his eyebrows while putting an apron on his naked torso.

I turn back to Cas and come face to face with him again. Only this time, he is only inches away and his eyes are closing. I can tell that he is about to kiss me. I’m overwhelmed and as I feel myself slowly closing the distance between our mouths, my eyes are closing as well, awaiting the contact of his lips on mine.

But the contact never happens, so I open my eyes.

I’m on the couch against the body pillow. My teacup is sitting empty on the little table next to the couch and the credits are rolling at the end of the movie I was watching.

It was a dream, a very weird and vivid dream. Cas is nowhere to be seen, but I can still feel his hands on me. The way he was looking at me, the way if felt.

As I come to my senses, I start getting off of the couch, putting on my peignoir over my nighty in the process. At the same moment, I hear the main door open so I walk into the war room. The boys are back.

The first to greet me is Sammy. He’s full of guts and quickly disappears into the bathroom to clean up. Then comes Dean, who sends an exhausted 'hey' my way then heads to the kitchen to get a beer.

A moment later, Cas comes in and slowly walks down the stairs. He hasn’t seen me yet so I sit down at the table and observe him. He looks to be deep in thoughts. He’s wearing his usual attire and has a bit of blood on his left cheek. He looks tired. I hope all is well. My poor Cas. Wait… My?

When he sees me, he comes out of his musing. A soft lopsided smile appears on his face as he comes closer to greet me.

“Y/N”, he says my name so warmly I notice “you’re still up at this hour. Is everything alright?”, he asks me, worried, with his head titled to the side, making him look like a cute little puppy. Wait “cute”?

“Hum… yeah. I was just having a bit of trouble sleeping I guess, but I think Rowena’s tea is helping.”, I tell him, raising my mug in the air to make a point.

Rowena’s tea, I’m thinking, what are the chances that her tea might have caused that dream? What about her strange subtext. Was she trying to tell me something? Of course she was.

“Are you troubled about something?”, Cas asks me genuinely. Bless his heart.

As my mind goes back to the dream, I can feel myself blushing.

“Oh. Nothing to worry about, Cas. It’s just been a rough couple of nights. I guess I should just try to go to bed again. Good night Cas.”, I tell him, smiling slightly.

“Good night Y/N.”, Cas answers softly as I walk away.

I need to talk to Rowena so I try the kitchen, but there is only Dean, searching through the fridge and mumbling something about the lack of pie in this place, so I get out, remembering his eagerness to make us one… with his shirt off. What the hell?

As I get closer to the library, I spot her, sitting at a table, reading a book.

“Rowena?”, I call to her.

“Yes, dear.”, She answers, not bothering to turn around or lift her face from her book.

“What did you put in my tea?”, I ask bluntly.

“Just a few good efficient herbs my dear. Why do you ask?” She answers, turning her head to meet my gaze with her inquisitive one.

“You said your tea would make my ‘heart content in the most blissful and relaxing way possible’. What did you mean by that exactly?”, I ask her.

“Well, you said you needed help relaxing, did you not?”, she inquires.

I nod and signal for her to continue.

“You know, in my line of work, matters of the heart are often identified as the very center of torment. Therefore, releasing the tension and sometimes… hidden desires from one’s heart might be quite beneficial to achieve any kind of inner peace.”, she explains.

“Are you telling me that whatever I drank made me dream about my… heart desires?, I ask.

“Might be.”, she answers with a small smirk.

“So… how would one interpret the… actions of certain people making a special appearance in said dream?”, I ask.

“You should interpret them as 'moments' your soul is secretly aching for.”, she says carefully.

“Even if I, in said dream, did not completely respond to them fully?”, I ask.

“Yes. Because you see, you were your conscious self while the other actors in your dream represented your desires.”, she explains.

“Wow. Ok. Hum… I guess I’ll just sleep on it then… Oh! And Rowena? Last question. This potion of yours, is it like a 'PG-13' thing… because it was pretty tame", I tell her.

“No. Something probably woke you up.”, she says with a knowing smile.

“So… do you have more of that tea? I feel like maybe I should explore this relaxation technique a bit further…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little story.  
> It's my first Supernatural fic ever, be kind.  
> I'd like to add that English isn't my first language so... sorry for the mistakes.  
> If you would like a second part, please comment below. :-)  
> Thank you for reading! :-D


End file.
